The New Looney Tunes Show
Nancy Cartwright June Foray |runtime = 22 min. (aprox.) |productioncompany = |distributor= |network = Cartoon Network Boomerang |first = June 4, 2016}}The New Looney Tunes Show is an American animated comedy television series created by Tom Ruegger, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, as well on Taz-Mania, Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs, airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang since June 4, 2016 and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Despite the name, part of the cast and the inclusion of characters introduced on The Looney Tunes Show, the show is completely unrelated to television series aired between 2011 and 2014, adopting the Looney Tunes classic format and design and some characteristics of The Bugs Bunny Show, featuring an updated version of This Is It (sung by Jeff Bergman). Unlike the other Tom Ruegger productions for Warner Bros., Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment isn't envolved with the production of the show. Synopsis Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are the hosts of the series, normally introducing to the viewers the skits presented in the episodes. Every episode is split into three segments starring the characters from Looney Tunes, Taz-Mania, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs, along with two mini-skits: the first at the start of the show and the second between the second and the third segment. Characters See List of characters in The New Looney Tunes Show. Episodes Season 1 #'Tis the Hunting Season/Confu-Scent Trouble/The Return of Duck Dodgers #Tweeted Mind/An Unlucky Sheriff/The Warners Who Came to Dinner #Hubie and Bertie vs. Bunny and Claude/The Road and the Furious/Cat's Trouble #Daffy Duck The Wizard/A Wild Safari/A Special Kitty #A Ducky Gorilla/Virtual Scent-ality/The Master Plan #Border Disorder/The Bears and the Rabbits/Penelope and the Hawk #The Long-Eared Drifter/A Little Mouse's Tale/Win, Lose or PUNISHMENT #The Tale of the Three Knights Part One/Hot Coffee Diaries/The Tale of the Three Knights Part Two #Thieves' Complicity/Henery and the Martian/Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson #The Singing Owl/Search for the Dodo/The Misadventures of Private Snafu #The Looney Mystery/My Furr Lady/Jailbunnies and Jailer #Butto-Coyote/San Francisco Madness/TBA Cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety and Henery Hawk *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Hubie and Bertie *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Claude Cat, Babbit and Dr. Lorre *Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf, Barnyard Dawg, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Spike the Bulldog, Colonel Rimfire, Claude, Papa Bear, Gossamer and Dr. Moron *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn and Nasty Canasta *Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat, Cecil Turtle, Rocky, Sam Sheepdog, Beaky Buzzard and Catstello *Rob Paulsen as Mac Goopher and Foxy *Jess Harnell as Pete Puma, Tosh Goopher and Junior Bear *Frank Welker as Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog, Marc Anthony, Charlie Dog, Chester the Terrier, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Mugsy, K-9 and Bosko *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel *Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Sniffles, Bunny and Honey *Grey DeLisle as Tina Russo, Petunia Pig and Mama Bear *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy and Tasmanian She-Devil *Tara Strong as Sylvia, Pussyfoot and Roxy *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel ''Taz-Mania'' *Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil * ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Marcia the Martian *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck *Billy West as Hamton J. Pig *Frank Welker as Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and Gogo Dodo *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth and Arnold The Pitbull *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody *Candi Milo as Sweetie ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse and Marita *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Runt, Buttons and Flavio *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Bernardette Peters as Rita * as Minerva Mink *Grey DeLisle as Skippy Squirrel and Katie Ka-Boom *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Trivia Characters *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are best friends in the show (like in The Looney Tunes Show), but retaining their frenemyship, being featured in several segments. *Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg are frenemies in the show. *Claude Cat is seen having various jobs in the show. Because of it, many fans could considered him as the show's The Red Guy (from ). Coincidentally, Buster Bunny's voice actor Charlie Adler also provides the voice for The Red Guy. *Lola Bunny is featured with her characteristics from the Looney Tunes comics, but using her clothing from The Looney Tunes Show. *Tina Russo (from The Looney Tunes Show, now voiced by Grey DeLisle) and Squeaks the Squirrel (from Wabbit) were redesigned for the show in order to match the classic Looney Tunes design. *Various forgotten characters like Bosko, Honey, Foxy, Roxy, Babbit, Catstello, Cool Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Bunny and Claude were reintroduced in the show. *The inclusion of Sylvia Pussycat (from the 1953 short A Mouse Divided), Aoogah Bird (from Tweety's High Flying Adventure) and Queen Tyr'ahnee (from the Duck Dodgers TV show) in the show made Sylvester, Tweety and Marvin the Martian included in the roster of Looney Tunes characters with a female counterpart, along with Bugs Bunny (Lola Bunny), Daffy Duck (Tina Russo), Porky Pig (Petunia Pig), Pepé Le Pew (Penelope Pussycat), Foghorn Leghorn (Miss Prissy), Tasmanian Devil (Tasmanian She-Devil), Bosko (Honey), Foxy (Roxy), Henry Bear (Mama Bear) and Claude (Bunny). *Unlike her first appearances, Sylvia tends to be more antagonistic towards smaller animals, mainly Tweety. Episodes *Some classic shorts are remaked for the show. *In some episodes, Bugs and Daffy spin a special wheel to determine the characters that star in the next segment. Voice actors *Due to the deaths of Joe Alaskey and Don Messick, their voice roles are now done by other voice actors. Jeff Bergman now voices Plucky Duck, Billy West now voices Hamton J. Pig. *Due to Chick Vennera retiring from acting in 2011, Pesto's voice is now done by Frank Welker. *Due to Nathan Ruegger being just a kid when he voiced Skippy Squirrel, said character's voice is now done by Grey DeLisle. *Laura Mooney declined to reprise her role as Katie Ka-Boom. As a result, the character is now voiced by Grey DeLisle. Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers